The wish
by Miss. Sunday
Summary: Hinata has a wish to keep and is hellbent on keeping it even if she has to crossdress, anger gods, betray the Akatsuki and pull off the biggest genderbend than she might have the chance to survive the first semester of an all boys school...maybe
1. Wish keeper

-1Summary: Hinata promised to fulfill her mother's wish for her to become the head of the Hyuga family. But in order to rightfully become head of the family every Hyuga heir had gone to the most elite and world renowned Konoha Prep Academy of the Arts University. A no girls allowed all boys academy…

(A/N) This Academy is where only the strongest survive, jujutsu, taijutsu and genjutsu is restricted on school grounds and forbidden off school grounds, the gods are real, spirits roam, and die-hard traditions are sacred. Hinata has a wish to keep and is what we affectionately call hell-bent on keeping it. However, this chapter is set at the beginning before we go to present. All practical reviews are appreciated and will be noted thank you…

Disclaimer: I have absolutely no ownership of Naruto or it's characters…

_**Chapter One: Special wish…**_

The lady was on the bed, her delicate frame propped up by pillows for she was now too weak to sit up anymore. The white sheets matched her paled skin even though she was a mere husk of what she was; she was still more beautiful than anything was. Her long dark cerulean black hair fell in soft slightly curled waves around her body she as if she was resting, her eyes slowly opened as she heard the sound of stifled weeping. Her soft purple eyes stared lovingly at the weeping seven-year old by her bed. She inhaled slowly a feat that seemed to sap her depleted strength, "Hinata-chan…"

The woman's hand slowly rose toward the child's face and gently brushed against the child's tear stained cheek, "Look at me…"

The hand slowly moved and cupped Hinata's cheek; Hinata's small hands clasped the hem of the woman's sleeve and slowly, obediently looked up tears streaming down her face. The woman gazed at her, "Smile…"

Hinata's sobbing continued but lessened as the woman stroked Hinata's hair tenderly her lips a mere shadow of a smile, "Smile for me…it'll make me feel better…"

Hinata's smile strengthened and the woman's voice grew softer and her eyes began to dim slightly, "Bigger…"

Hinata obeyed and smiled what she hoped was her biggest smile the woman slowly smiled back a faint glimmer of happiness glowed in her eyes, "See…I feel better already…I'm not scared anymore…"

Through her tears, Hinata gave a puzzled fearful look as her grip on the woman's sleeve tightened, "What w-was scary?"

The woman gave a small chuckle, "Going…to sleep…I was scared…of the dark…but I feel brave now…because…Hinata-chan smiled for me…now I can go to sleep…but before I do I have to give a wish…"

Hinata leaned in closer her pale eyes growing large, "A w-wish…?"

The woman gave her a slow secretive smile, "Yes Hinata-chan…I have a wish for you to keep safe it's…a special wish that…only you can give me. I have…asked your father and he will let you give this one special wish for me…I wish…for you to protect the family…by becoming clan leader…Will you do that for me…will you give me that special wish?"

Hinata hiccupped wiping her eyes she nodded and the woman's smile grew and her eyes closed, "Such a good girl…my Hinata-chan is…", The woman sighed softly and grew still, her hand relaxed and slide from Hinata's cheek and landed softly on Hinata's small hands giving them a soft squeeze. She opened her lips and whispered so quietly it became an inaudible murmur, "I'm so proud…of my Hinata-chan…"

Hinata looked up at her and gave a tentative whisper for she seemed to be falling asleep, "Please d-don't go to s-sleep y-yet I h-have a wish t-too…"

Hinata stared at the woman her voice quivering, " M-mommy…?"

Hinata did not cry after she was ushered out of the room as the medical specialist and her father came running in. She just sat there watching Hanabi play with her doll. She did not look up until she heard the click of the door and her father Hiashi Hyuga came out and stood there for a moment any noise silenced at once. Then Hiashi Hyuga did something that even his closest relatives had never seen him do, he quietly walked to where Hanabi sat and kissed her on her head. Hanabi gurgled and continued to play as he picked her up and gave her to the waiting maid who whisked her out of the room.

Then with his back steeled he slowly walked to Hinata and stood over her regarding her through his cold white eyes, "Your training to succeed me as head of the Hyuga family starts tomorrow…"

Hesitantly he held out his hand and patted her head awkwardly then looked at the gathered Hyugas, "It was what my wife told me she wanted before she died…"

With that, he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. There was silence as all eyes that had bowed respectfully for their lord now trained to Hinata. She quickly bowed and walked to her room what scared her most was how her father looked and what he said, _"Before she died... _Hinata closed the door and slide to the floor, her eyes welling with tears spilling on her little blue kimono she began to sob. "M-Mommy s-said it'll m-make her f-feel b-better if I s-smiled but, b-but it d-didn't…it-it d-didn't m-make M-Mommy be b-better…M-mommy…" Every thing was silent at the Hyuga compound that night that Lady Hyuga, beloved wife of Hiashi Hyuga and loving mother of Hinata and Hanabi Hyuga passed away..

(A\N): Next chapter we fast-forward ten years to the present where Hinata has yet to fulfill her mother's wish. All constructive reviews are appreciated and will be noted thank you…


	2. Happy Birthday

-1Summary: Hinata promised to fulfill her mother's wish for her to become the head of the Hyuga family. But in order to rightfully become head of the family every Hyuga heir had gone to the most elite and world renowned Konoha Prep Academy of the Arts University. A no girls allowed all boys academy…

(A/N) This Academy is where only the strongest survive, jujutsu, taijutsu and genjutsu is restricted on school grounds and forbidden off school grounds, the gods are real, spirits roam, and die-hard traditions are sacred. Hinata has a wish to keep and is what we affectionately call hell-bent on keeping it.

Disclaimer: I have absolutely no ownership of Naruto or it's characters…

_**Chapter Two: Happy Birthday…**_

Wisps of soft dark midnight blue hair trailed in the light breeze falling on the many bandages that covered the white eyes of the seventeen year-old Hyuga Hinata. Her slender form stood silent and still. Then by some unseen signal she drew out a single kunai and smiled demurely, "You've done this before Hanabi-chan what have I told you?"

She inhaled and started to fall gracefully backwards as two large shadows of giant star shuriken glided mere inches from her serene face, "It won't work…"

Clasping the kunai she brought it behind her falling form and imbedded it in the ground below her. Using her weight as momentum she swung her legs out and with her left foot she deflected one of the giant spinning shurikien stars. Performing a back flip she whirled around grabbed the kunai and ran forward as three more shuriken spiraled silently towards her unprotected back. With one hand she threw the kunai from her and exhaled as all three shuriken impaled her body with deadly accuracy.

There was a small poof, as the body of Hyuga Hinata became nothing more than a stump that fell to the ground with a hollow thud. From the bushes there came a squeal of surprise then the bell-like laughter of Hinata as she pulled a struggling young girl out of the brush. She was dressed in black cargo shorts and a black T and a white strap shirt under it. Hanabi reeled and pointed an accusing finger at Hinata, "Dirty rotten trick that was…using the art of substitution and transforming yourself into that kunai…"

Hinata smiled warmly but looked down at Hanabi craftily, "You performed wonderfully Hanabi-chan I am glad, but now you must suffer the consequences of your defeat."

Hanabi looked lightheartedly stricken, "You remembered. No please anything but that not that…"

Hinata grinned, "Yes, you owe me a bowl of noodles just as we agreed…"

Hanabi looked positively horrified, "Aww come on Hinata I was saving it to buy new clothes."

Hinata placed her hands on her hips and made a face, "You mean the ones you steal from my closet aren't enough for you?"

Hanabi giggled nervously and thought it wise to change the subject; "You know Hinata, father has been watching our training sessions for some time now. I think he is beginning to see what I am starting to see in you."

Hinata gave a questioning gaze and Hanabi smiled running up the steps to the compound her hair streaming behind her, "You know I never really believed that you would be able to come this far. I always thought that you wouldn't be able to handle it and a while ago there was no doubt in my mind that father would disown you. But now I see I might have been mistaken. I am starting to see you as my future rival for…A great clan leader!"

Hinata smiled but in the back of her mind was a small cloying sick sweet voice they would always be this way. Never really sisters but always diplomatic rivals at least it was better than the last two years of utter failure trying to prove herself to Hanabi and her father that mother did not make the mistake of proclaiming her head. They were slowly making progress toward becoming closer to each other and Hinata was glad of it. Maybe she would ask Hanabi to accompany her to see mother this year she thought hopefully as she ran after her sister to the compound but stopped short when she rounded the corner. There stood Hanabi with her head bowed low, her hands at her sides her face deprived of any emotion as she stared straight at the ground. For standing in front of her was none than their father Hyuga Hiashi. Hinata steeled her back her face, a flawless mask of detachment and control. Hinata spoke in a voice that was taught to her by that same man, that devoid and hollow voice that matched his own. "Father."

Hiashi eyed her in that way of his that had made his eldest daughter feel like a nothing that had by some terrible mistake thought she was born with some purpose. It had taken time, ten years in fact, but over those years she had built a shell that protected her mind from the humiliating remarks, sneers, disappointed stares and most of all it protected her from the faces that held pity. Hiashi turned around and looked down at Hanabi his gaze piercing into her skull, "Go."

Hanabi bowed lower and without one look back left Hinata and her father alone. It was meant to be this way, never were they allowed to show any strand of kindness, it was a sign of weakness. Hinata and Hanabi had an understanding that a performance of underlining resentment and rivalry towards each other was habitually needed though at times sadly it was not always a façade. Haiashi turned around to look back at Hinata, "I have seen you train…you are progressing rather…well. I believe now it is in your best interest to undergo the final preperation to succed me."

Hinata stared wide-eyed, "Final preperation? But I thought…"

Haiashi held his hand up for silence and cleared his throat, "Yes I know you were not fit to know this yet, therefore I deemed it a necessity to have you train. You will come to the main house and we will discuss it later after you pay your respects to your mother."

Hinata gave a brief nod and before she knew it her father was gone; she sat on the steps, appetite forgotten. She started to fiddle with the seams of her bandaged arm that she had banged up earlier, wondering briefly what she would give her mother this time. Hinata had grown a large assortment of plants over the years, mostly medical herbs and an assortment of uninteresting vegetables but she had become rather fond of lilacs. Her mother adored tulips and lilies but she always had a lilac or two in every exquisite bouquet she created to adorn the main house.

Hinata sighed and as she got up to leave to the gardens she gave a start when her phone went off. She checked and saw a text message on the screen and quickly text back immediately she got another response.

**Wolf: Blues IM me I have to talk to you ASAP.**

**Blues: U ok? **

**Wolf: Just email me man I'm running out of min.!!**

She smiled briefly and changed her course heading for the library room she looged on and began to type.

**Blues: What is it?**

**Wolf: Dude I got accepted at a UC!!!!**

**Blues: Great…uh where at?**

**Wolf: At the Konoha Prep Academy of the Arts University**

**Blues: Wow was it hard to get into?**

**Wolf: hey it's me were talkin about here of course I got in easy**

**Blues: …right…hey I have to go now talk to you later**

**Wolf: Hey wait man aren't u goin?**

**Blues: What with you there? No.**

**Wolf: Yer a smartass and deadlines don't end till next week so…**

**Blues: That's tomorrow smart ass…**

**Wolf: Well U should then we can kick it there wit a couple of ladies**

**Blues: U are a horn dog…**

**Wolf: think about it yer a guy ya need a girl**

**Blues: Do you have one?**

**Wolf: well no…but girls dig UC guys right?**

**Blues: Keep telling yourself that maybe it will come true**

**Wolf: That wasn't very nice**

**Blues: I have to go now**

**Wolf: Whatever fool Oh yeah uh tell your mom I said hi**

**Blues: I will bye**

**Wolf: Go fourth and get laid my friend!**

Hinata rolled her eyes, logged off and went to the garden to get the lilacs, Wolf had never asked her if she was a guy he had just assumed that and she had never corrected it. Hinata had felt that this was okay plus she would never really see him so it worked out well enough. Hinata was about to open the gate to the garden but heard whispers behind the tall hedges.

She stood on her tiptoes peaked through the brush and froze. It was her father and the elder Hyuga Yagi talking. "It has come to the counsoles attention that you will bestow your title as head of the clan to your eldest daughter by the end of the next year is this true Haiashi?"

Her father glared at him coldly, "Yes, that is true, what of it?"

Elder Yagi smiled, "There is one minor detail we must address before you can do that lord Haiashi."

Haiashi crossed his arms, "What is it?"

Elder Yagi's smile didn't waver from his ancient face, "Before you became head you attended the Konoha prep Academy…"

Haiashi nodded and spoke gruffly, "Graduated top student like my father before me and his father before him what of it…?"

Elder Yagi's blind eyes wavered and seem to rest on Hinata for a moment then looked back at her father. "It is a tradition established by your great grandsires and you must know better than anyone of this clan what that entails Haiashi. She can't become clan leader without attending that University and you know that they won't let her."

Her father narrowed his eyes, "I am clan leader, I will-"

Elder Yagi cut him off his face becoming serious, "You may be leader, but you cannot defy what you know is written in blood and stone Haiashi."

Her father stiffend and turned around and stormed away, "We shall see about that grandfather. I will never let my wife's wishes or her memory go without my consent."

Elder Yagi chuckled, "Ever the passionate one that one is…you can come out now little one I know your there."

Hinata stepped out of the brush in front of the stooped figure of Yagi who smiled, "Stealth worthy of a Black Ops I am quiet impressed you have come a long way from the little shivering leaf I knew and pitied."

Hinata bowed, "Elder Yagi I don't understand, why can't I become Head?"

Elder Yagi shook his head, "The Hyuga clan's pride is only surpassed by the traditions this family holds dear, especially the ascent to become leader of this clan."

Hinata was confused, "All I have to do is go to this school and graduate right? I have the qualifications to do this don't I Elder Yagi?"

Elder Yagi smiled sadly, "Of course you do little one, you have bloomed into a powerful kunochi finally worthy of your father's praise. In fact with a little bit more training you may very well surpass the test to become a Konoha Preps honor student if they ever allowed you. But that may never happen child for what you are."

Hinata stared into his blind eyes, "What do you mean?"

Elder Yagi's eyes followed the sounds of a coy fish splashing in the pond nearby, "It is because of the fact that you are the first born who was not a boy Hinata. The University is an academy strictly for young men. Even if your father were to proclaim you head without the fullfillment of this tradition it would become void. You and Hanabi would have to be married off into another family right away. This leaves your father to try and produce another heir who is male meaning he would have to remarry."

Hinata held her breath this…was a little bit too much to take in, everything was floating behind her eye vision. She clenched and unclenched her fists several times before she spoke, "Elder Yagi, my father and my sister are selfish people. My father would never remarry another woman. My mother is the only one who ever understood him and he would never abandon her memory for another. Hanabi would never allow it, she was just a baby but remembers our mother and understands how much she was loved by her. I…am the most selfish of them all, it was her wish for me to protect not just my father or my sister, but the entire clan. That is the only reason I am alive, because of what happened that day she died protecting me. I refuse to let go of her wish, that's the only way I can forgive myself. Elder Yagi…I will not beg, but please help me find a way to fulfill her wish."

Elder Yagi smiled rubbing a hand under his chin, "Ah you may look like your mother but you have your father's hard-headedness written all over you. Nevertheless I loved my granddaughter deeply she would always brighten up your father and this lonesome place. You may have never seen it, but your mother made your father smile. It was rather frightening…but perhaps…"

Hinata's face lightened up, "Do you have a way to help me then Elder Yagi?"

Elder Yagi reached out and Hinata took his hand and was led out of the courtyard into the woods behind it, "The tradition states the heir must present the diploma but never states on how to go about it. You are not the only selfish person here little one. I have already made the preparations and you have already been enrolled into the university."

Hinata looked at him blankly, "Elder Yagi didn't you say the university only accepts men? How would I do this then?"

Elder Yagi rummaged through his robes and procured a pair of scissors and Hinata gave a slight shiver, "I believe you know where I am heading with this do you not? You asked for my help, the choice is up to you to take what is offered to you to do what you know is right. Hyuga Hinata are you aware of what is offered to you and the consequences if you are caught?"

Hinata ran a hand through her hair feeling every soft strand, true she had had short hair before but she had grown it because it reminded her of her mother's hair soft and such a brilliant hue of midnight blue it was beautiful. "I understand Elder Yagi."

Elder Yagi nodded, "Know this. You must throw away your personality and identity they are that of a young woman's. Forget all those feministic ideals you are accustomed to, they will do you no good when you are there."

She tentatively grabbed the scissors and held her breath as she made the first cut. Hinata held it and slowly let the wind blow the locks of hair away, "These aren't lilacs but still, happy birthday mother…"


	3. Orientation

Hinata promised to fulfill her mother's wish for her to become head of the Hyuga family

Summary: Hinata promised to fulfill her mother's wish for her to become head of the Hyuga family. But in order to rightfully become head of the Hyuga family every Hyuga heir gone to the most elite and world-renowned Konoha Prep Academy of the Arts University. An all boys academy…where only the strongest survive and the shinobi arts are restricted on school grounds and forbidden off school grounds. The gods are real and the spirits roam freely this is where tradition is sacred. However Hyuga Hinata has a wish to keep and is what we affectionately call hell-bent on keeping her promise.

(A/N) I hate landscape scenes almost as much as producing a fighting scene never was good at them but I will hopefully produce something good also almost all older characters are seniors or teachers in the colleague and are a bit younger. Constructive reviews are appreciated and will be noted. Thank you and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I have absolutely no ownership of Naruto or it's characters…

_**Chapter Three: Orientation**_

Hinata clutched the identification card tightly in her hand stealing glances occasionally at the unfamiliar person in the photograph. The person undoubtedly looked like a young man, his hair an unruly shag of matted blue stuck up at different slightly curled points, his bangs covering most of his black wire rimmed glasses fell short of his ears that sported two studs on the left lobe. His mouth was set in a hard line giving him the look of a person who never smiled, under the photo was the name, _Hiro Hiragi. _Hinata breathed in a sigh of relief, the picture looked like a man's so she supposed she had accomplished that milestone. Though it felt rather peculiar and a little bit unnerving that she could get away with it so easily she supposed she always looked tomboyish in a way but never to this extreme.

Hinata looked down at her uniform that rose covering her slender neck that hid the fact that she had no Adam's apple, the buttons were slits and slanted downward from her neck across her chest that ended just short of the hem. The Konoha emblem was stitched on her right chest that was relatively flat. A control top and a full-length corset under the uniform hid any evidence of her gender or the fact that she could hardly breath. She briefly touched her slightly throbbing ears that she had pierced only a couple of hours ago.

From what she gathered Elder Yagi had informed her father that upon the council's decision for her to go overseas to a finishing school for girls. Though it would not be long before her father realized the truth, he would look for her. Hinata had thought it safe to pierce her ears. They would look for a young Hyuga woman with long hair and a conservative appearance, not the young man Hiro Hiragi. Elder Yagi had told her that the Hiragi was another branch of the Hyuga family so if she were ever asked about her eyes she would be able to give a logical explanation. 

Hinata walked across the stone archway leading to an almost utopian like landscape. The even larger lake it's edges decorated with watercress and various types of aquatic plants held a large expanse of a lawn so green and lush it would have made any gardener envious in contrast. Surrounding the landscape was a forest so dense with undergrowth it seemed like it was in a state of perpetual dusk and this was only the front lawn. At the center was the jewel, the main school building itself stood tall and vast in its almost ethereal state. It was to say the least rather imposing to view from it's grand stone walls and archways to large gleaming windows shining like the eyes of some foreboding giant waiting for her. That was when it came upon her she was really here at this school and there was no turning back.

Hinata looked around, near it was what she guessed to be the student's hall, a large dome building where most of the student's rooms were. Her own accommodations there would be for a one-room apartment to prevent any unnecessary risks. Hinata walked towards it while she rummaged through her pocket and found her schedule for the classes and room number. Elder Yagi had chosen her classes and room for her, Hinata was a bit curious since he said that these were the same classes that her father took, he had also included some he thought she would prefer. Hinata glossed over her classes stopped and stared at them again, Genjutsu honors, Taijutsu honors, Eco prep honors, Ninjutsu pre-honors, Medical prep honors, Arts honors…Just what the hell was her father _on_ in colleague?! Hinata's mouth went dry; this…was going to be more difficult then she expected. No this was not going to be the cakewalk that she had so longingly envisioned.

The entrance hall was large and spacious filled with students bustling about going up and done flights of stairs to their rooms Hinata checked her student card, room A. 776. After walking up three flights of stairs she final came upon a flight that wasn't bustling so much in fact it was rather empty as the rest of the students seemed to have settled down. This flight like the others had it's own private lobby with comfortable couches and chairs facing a great wall window, it's many window panes streaming in the soft light of the late afternoon sun. She gave a half smile and stretched, the orientation wasn't until tomorrow night so she had time to rest.

Hinata saw the door with 776 on it though the six was somewhat lower and looked lopsided she waved it off and walked over to her room. She slowed down to a halt, sounds of water splashing and yells of the most peculiar nature almost sounding like a dog and another voice swearing profusely was emitting from her room.

_"C'mon Akamaru it's just a bath I promise I'll take one after you!"_

_"AGH, get OFF of ME YOU DAMN MUTT! (__**BAM**__) KIBA THE (__**crash**__) china…"_

_"Crap, Shino he's heading for the door! Akamaru! NO!" _

This was suppose to be a _private_ room confused she made a start to the door but before she even reached the doorknob it was flung open and Hinata surprised, was mercilessly barreled down by a beast hurtling from the very depths of hell itself. The stank of wet dog and lemon soap stung at her nose and the impact of her skull becoming rudely acquainted with the wood floor made her eyes water and her vision blur. The beast used her chest as a spring bored to catapult itself towards it's bid for freedom; the flight of stairs at the end of the lounge.

With what little air that she still had in her lungs knocked out of her, Hinata lay sprawled out on the flooded floor in a daze drenched in suds and soap. As soon as the beast's form left her vision two pairs of legs flew over her head. There was a sudden crash as one of the said pairs of legs slid on the wet floor and fell near her. Curse words flew from his mouth, had she not been experiencing a mild concussion she would have blushed madly at his crude language. Her eyes refocused and stared at him, his dark glasses were slightly ascrew and a pair of gold brown eyes squinted back at her.

He wore the school uniform but the collar was thicker and longer rising just below his nose. He also wore a peculiar black headband with the school emblem stitched at the hem covering his brown spiked up hair. Funny, from the look of him he did not seem the type to say those profanities she thought quietly to herself. A rough voice above her head cracked the silence followed by several whines from the said captured hell beast, "Haha I got him Shino! I-…Oh! Crap!"

Without warning someone grabbed her upper arm and pulled her off the ground severing the eye contact with the other stranger. It took all of her will power to stay in an upright position as she looked around for her glasses. To her irritation the room would not stay still. The person had not let go of her shoulder; she turned toward him and had to crane her neck slightly in order to see him properly. His face was tanned with sharp features, two large red upside-down triangles were tattooed on his cheeks above them his feral eyes studied her for a moment. His face broke out into a toothy grin, "Hey you alright?"

Her voice came out in a low gutteral croak, "Uh yeah um…where are my glasses?"

The boy blinked and looked down on the ground as if noticing his companion for the first time he grinned and lightly kicked the other's boot, "Oi Shino get up and help me find this kid's glasses. Hey! I said get up. You're okay right?"

Shino sat up adjusted his glasses and gave his companion a disgruntled glare, his own voice was not rough like the others but it held authority nonetheless. "Shut it Kiba."

Kiba rolled his eyes letting go of her shoulder he put the other arm around the large light haired dog beside him. "C'mon Akamaru lets get you dried already it's time to go!"

Akamaru barked and together they walked back into the room. Not knowing what to do Hinata just stood there in a daze. She did not notice Shino standing up albeit slightly unsteadily he had still not taken his eyes off her yet. A low grunt caught her attention she looked up at him and was startled by how close their proximity was to each other. She took a step back and craned her neck up to look at him realizing that he was slightly taller than Kiba. Why did everyone have to be so freakishly tall?! Wordlessly he gave her the glasses back and thankfully they were not broken during the incident. For a moment they stood there in silence finally he spoke quietly and Hinata leaned in to hear him. "Please forgive my friend, he loses himself sometimes when it comes to Akamaru. Tell me…who are you?"

Hinata made a strangled noise in her throat; she fumbled with her jacket for a second than procured her identification card and shedual handing it to him. He studied it for a moment regarding her classes with the occasional raised eyebrow. She on the other hand prayed that he would buy it feeling that if she could fool at least one person than she might have a shot at fooling the school. He looked back up at her for a moment than looked down at the I.D card. "Hmm you made a mistake coming here."

Hinata's body went cold, but she kept her expression stoic and uncomprehending. He moved to the door and pointed up at the numbers. Slowly taking his slender index finger he moved the six and it became a nine. If Hinata ever had to humor the notion of strangling her own reflection right now would have been a convenient excuse for that. She made a small "oh" sound as Shino went on to speak. "On behalf of the idiot and his pet I apologies. Akamaru and Kiba had knocked it over in their haste to enter the apartments though I could see were it would have confused you."

She nodded and went two doors down to the approprite room she turned around and gave him a brief smile All though while her mind was running on adrenaline. Her voice! How could she have been so stupid to forget to practice deepening her voice! Perhaps the whole fiasco was a blessing in disguise. Sure it sounded raw and guttural but it sure as hell wasn't girly or anything close to resembling that right now. "Thank you Shino-san."

She couldn't see it but his lips quirked up at the ends slightly, he nooded his head, "Good nigh-"

He was rudely interrupted when Akumaru barrled out nearly toppoling Shino in his haste, he couldn't strop nearly bumping into one of the couches. He scampered towards Hinata rolled onto his back and looked up at her expectantly with puppy dog eyes. Hinata could barely contain the laugh that played on her lips. This was the same dog that had catapulted off her chest with no regard for her. Lucky for him Hinata was a forgiving person she had never held a grudge in her entire life. She bent down and rubbed his belly, she could see his eyes rolling back as his tail began to wag furiously. Lost in pure doggy bliss he did not see his owner pop out of the room. "Hey! Get back inside Akamaru. Don't you think for a second this makes for what you did in there!"

Kiba crossed his arms and tried to look athorative but all he manged to get from his furry companion was a sigh. After a moment of a heated staring contest Akamaru rolled over got up and began to walk toward Kiba than on a sudden whim he turned around and liked Hinata full in the face. Than ran back into the room where Shino to save face had inconspicuously returned to. Kiba waved at her grinning, "See ya at orientation!"

Hinata waved back, "Uh yeah…"

She opened her door, locked it and not even taking in her surroundings fell onto the bed exhausted. The smell of wet dog and lemon perminated her hair, she was pretty sure that she might have a cracked rib and tomorrow morning she had no doudt a spectacular bruise and a migraine in all it's ugly glory will be the first to greet her. _Yippee_. Oh yeah this was going to be _real_ cakewalk…


End file.
